sailor moon destiny
by jet981
Summary: when a mysterious boy turns up on serina's door step,the sailor scouts vow to protect him.
1. Boy with a sword

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon The reason: This fanfic is based on the 1996 sailor moon anime that aired on cartoonetwork's "toonami" which was in its second year of production at the time. Now, seven years after the original was aired and 5 years after the airing of "sailor moon S "(Aired in 1998), the second series of sailor moon was aired, my first fanfic about this show is about to be written.  
  
The story: Its two years after the first sailor moon series and the "sailor scouts" (Term defined later),still living in Tokyo are enjoying the summer weather when a mysterious boy with a sword makes his way into town, and with him a new enemy that is seeking to destroy him, badly injured and clinging to life, he turns up on serina's doorstep one day. Serina treats his injuries and starts taking care of him. The boy only gives his first name as Kija, he remembers nothing about his family or his past after taking a massive blow to the head during a battle he was involved in with his pursuers. His trouble only mounts when rei suspects him of being an enemy and nearly kills the poor boy but serina saves him from her friend with a hot temper. Kija's pursuers range from hitmen to bounty hunters as they try to kill kija to receive a reword in money from his father. Serina, along with her friends vow to protect kija at any costs. Sailormoon destiny begins!  
  
What is a sailorscout?: (Difficult to explain but any who)A sailor scout is a princess from each planet in the solar system(Hey, it's a cartoon from Japan, don't bash me)and the earth's moon. The sailorscouts where sent to earth to safe the world from the "megaverse(Don't ask)", an evil force bent on destroying the world. When the sailor scouts are not fighting the megaverse, they live normal lives on planet earth as normal people with a secret.  
  
Who are the sailor scouts? :  
Sailormoon: Serina  
Sailormercury: Amy  
Sailormars: Rei  
Sailorvenus/Sailor V: Mina  
Sailorneptune: Michiru  
Sailorursmius: Haruka  
Sailorpluto: Setsuna  
Sailorsaturn: Hotaru  
  
Everyone else: Kija: The boy, who's being hunted down, carries tornado sword.  
*Darien/Tuxedo mask: Serina/Sailormoon's boyfriend  
Molly: Serina's best friend.  
Luna: Serina's cat, guide for the sailorscouts.  
Artemis: Mina's cat, also a guide for the sailorscouts.  
  
*Tuxedo mask and darien is the same person*  
  
  
  
Note: Thoughts= (  
action sequences= [  
actions/tone of voice=*  
  
Opening scene: Downtown Tokyo, kija stands on a street corner when the walk sign appears and crosses the street when.  
  
Kija: (This has been one bad trip, one day I'm living a normal life, next thing I know I'm being hunted down like a criminal, cab this get any worse?)  
  
Two guys have been following kija around town for about two hours, preparing to spring a trap as soon as he walks onto the street where he lives.  
  
Kija: (I've got a bad feeling, someone's following me, it's probably my imagination)  
  
Two guys spring from behind a tree  
  
Kija: Uh oh!  
  
Guy number 1We finally found you kija sakatori, now its time to say goodbye!  
  
Kija:*draws sword*You think you can stop me? This tornado sword will tare you apart!  
  
[Kija charges at the first to men and slashes the first one thru the chest and slams his sword into the heart of the second man and turns towards the second to men who have pulled out sub-machine guns and start shooting, kija runs but gets hit in the arm, shoulder back, and legs before getting away]  
  
Guy number 3: He won't make it, let's go  
  
The two men leave as kija staggers, blood pouring out of his wounds and goes to one of the houses and rings the doorbell and collapses.  
  
Amy: I'll get it!*opens the door and sees kija there, collapsed and barely alive*Oh my god, serina, call 911, theres a kid bleeding here!  
  
Serina:*running down the stairs*What, what are you talking about amy?  
  
Amy: Look serina!  
  
Serina looks at kija and runs into the kitchen and grabs the phone and dials 911 and Amy brings him inside.  
  
Serina: Okay, paramedics are on there way, I'll get a towel so we can put him on the sofa.  
  
Serina dashes to the linen closet and gets a towel and spreads it onto the sofa and amy lays kija on the sofa.  
  
Amy: Is he going to be okay?  
  
Serina: I don't know. I hope so.  
  
Kija's eyes flutter open; he sees Serina and Amy Standing over him.  
  
Kija: He....Hello.  
  
Serina: What happened to you? You're bleeding pretty badly.  
  
Kija: I go.got shot by tw.two men on m...my way home.  
  
Amy: We've got to help him serina.  
  
Serina: But how amy? We can't operate on him.  
  
Amy: We have to get those bullets out of him.  
  
Serina: How are we supposed to do that amy?  
  
Amy: Get me a pair of pliers, clean them off and dry them good and bring them here.  
  
Serina obeys her friend a grabs some pliers from a tool box and cleans them off thoroughly and gives them to amy and gets something to put the bullets on after Amy pulls them out  
  
Amy: Okay, hold still.  
  
Kija: I'll try.  
  
Amy begins to pull the bullets out of kija's arm and puts them in the bowl serina brought. Kija winces in pain as amy pulls each one out on his arm and shoulder and then wraps his wounds in Gauss.  
  
Amy: Okay, turn over  
  
Kija turns over so the bullets in his back and leg can be removed, another painful experience, after all the bullets have been removed, Amy wraps his wounds in gauss and allows him to go back to being face up on the sofa.  
  
Amy: I'm going to go clean these off.  
  
Amy goes into the kitchen and washes off the pliers and bullets and puts the pliers so they can dry and puts the bullets in a zip=loc bag and cleans the bowl out as well  
  
Serina: So, do you know who shot you?  
  
Kija: I didn't get a good look at there faces, they where about 6'0", they where wearing all black.  
  
Serina: Don't worry, we'll protect you.  
  
Amy: Serina, the paramedics are here.  
  
Serina: Good, now he can get to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Kija has come out of surgery with his right arm and both legs in a cast.  
  
Serina: Hi kija, how're you doing?  
  
Kija: Fine, the doctor said that I'd be okay, I can still walk but I won't be able to until these casts come of next week.  
  
Amy: Next week? That fast?  
  
Kija: Yes, he said that if the bullets had remained, I'd have these cast on for two to six months if it wasn't for you and amy.  
  
Amy: Thank you, um, what's your name?  
  
Kija: Kijasoui, but my friends call me either kija or ki.  
  
Serina: Hello kija, my name is serina and this is my friend amy.  
  
Amy:*smiling*Hello  
  
Kija: Hello serina, amy.  
  
Serina: So, where do you live?  
  
Kija: Well, I was living with a friend after my mother died.  
  
Serina: That's so sad, what happened to your dad?  
  
Kija: My dad, he never tried to take me in, instead he put a price on my head to anyone who could kill me so now I'm on the run, I was staying at a friend's house since then.  
  
Amy: It's just not right how a father would do this to his own son. Don't worry kija, from now on; Serina, I, and our friends will be your personal bodyguards.  
  
Serina: Amy, we haven't even asked them  
  
Amy: Relax; I had luna go tell everyone about what happened.  
  
Serina: And how does that help us?  
  
Amy: Luna's going to be bringing back notes from everyone on their decision on the matter.  
  
Serina: Good thinking amy.  
  
Kija: So, who are your friends?  
  
Amy: Just rest, we'll let you see them tomorrow.  
  
*end episode 1* 


	2. Star crossed memory

  
  
Opening scene: The hospital.  
  
It was a week and kija was out of the hospital. He couldn't remember anything about his family anymore after they found he had a concussion. He sat there in the hospital trying to remember his past.  
  
Kija: (What is up with my memory, how hard of a hit did I really take?)  
  
Serina came to visit; alone she never thought that she would see kija sitting up already.  
  
Serina: Didn't the doctor say not to sit up yet?  
  
Kija: Do you think I'm gonna lay on my back forever?  
  
Serina: Well no, I wouldn't think that you would listen to the doctor.  
  
Kija: Right, now help me into my wheelchair and let's go.  
  
Serina: Alright, alright, hold on.  
  
Serina helps her wounded friend out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair next to the bed.  
  
Kija: Thanks, now let's go see your friends.  
  
Serina walks behind the chair and pushes kija out by using the handles on both sides of the chair and they leave the hospital.  
  
Serina: Won't they come looking for you?  
  
Kija: No, I left a note saying where I 'm going.  
  
Serina: Oh, so spill it.  
  
Kija: Spill what?  
  
Serina: Tell me about your family, what was it like?  
  
Kija: Well, I really don't know much about it, after I collapsed on your front porch, I guess I forgot about it, all I know is that I'm being hunted down and I don't want to get caught.  
  
Serina: It's sad really, you don't know anything about your past but you keep running away, trying not to get caught.  
  
Kija: How do you come up with that?  
  
Serina: I don't know, I just do sometimes.  
  
They arrive at serina's home and kija wheels himself around while serina checks the answering machine, finding no messages, they return to there trip and arrive at Rei's house where everyone is.  
  
Kija: Hello.  
  
Michelle: Hello kija, how are you feeling?  
  
Kija: Fine, a little sore though, my shoulder is still bugging me.  
  
Rei: Humph, thought so, you haven't moved that arm in awhile.  
  
Kija: Correct.  
  
Lita: So has serina taken good care of you?  
  
Kija: Yes, very good care.  
  
Mina: You wouldn't know it from the way she acts.  
  
Serina: What is that supposed to mean?!  
  
Mina: Nothing in particular  
  
Hotaru: Settle down serina, you're always getting angry about simplest things.  
  
Serina: Your point?  
  
Amy: What she means is that you need to surprises your anger a little bit.  
  
Serina: Really?  
  
Amy: Really.  
  
Rei: Do meatball head, what have you been doing to help this kid?  
  
Serina: What did I say about calling me meatball head?!  
  
Kija: What an angry girl.  
  
A few hours' later, serina and kija return to the hospital and the bandages are taken off of kija; he moves his entire body for the first time and returns home with serina when.  
  
Kija: Something's outside.  
  
Serina: Uh oh, what is it?  
  
Kija: Bounty hunter Kasane!  
  
Uh oh, this is a problem, R&R and look for the rest of it in the coming days. 


End file.
